dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Yo Uei
|romaji = Uei Yō |alias = |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = 177 cm |weight = |hair =Orange |eye = |status = Petrified |petrification = Year 2019 (Petrified by Unknown) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 1 Chapter 1, is Petrified along with all of Earths Human Population. Year 5739 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 6 Chapter 71, first appearance meaning he was revived that year. Year 5741 (Petrified by Kirisame) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 103, is Petrified along with majority of the Perseus Crew. Year 5741 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 124, is shown to be depetrified. Year 5741 (Petrified by Ibara) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 133, is shown to be petrified by Ibara in order to obtain the petrification weapon. |nationality = Japanese |family = |occupation = Police Officer (formerly) Power Team |affiliation = Tsukasa Empire (Formerly) Kingdom of Science (Currently) |mangadebut = Chapter 71 |animedebut =Episode 19 |japvoice = |engvoice = |imagegallery = Yes }} is a Pre-Petrification human and former policeman before the Petrification occurred. Originally a member of Tsukasa's army before Tsukasa's downfall at the hands of Hyoga's betrayal, he defected prior to Chrome's escape, but eventually joined the Kingdom of Science after the two factions merged. He works for Yuzuriha to rebuild the destroyed statues that were left behind by Tsukasa's brief tyrannical rule. Yo also works in the farming division under Taiju. However, he is constantly butting heads with Magma due to the primitive human constantly making fun of modern knowledge; Yo in return laughs at Magma's stupidity. Appearance Yo has incredibly spiky hair. He has a massive piece of stone covering his right eye. For some inexplicable reason, despite ditching the stone eyepatch, it somehow makes a reappearance once Yo join the Kingdom of Science. Gallery Volume 9 Fighter File 4.png|Yo Uei's Fighter File. Personality He is first shown as being abrasive, rude and arrogant, having shown off his skills in front of his subordinates to prove how strong he is. He believes himself to be the same level as Tsukasa and Hyoga when he is little more than a strong but unintelligent, violent thug. He also has a tendency to look down on people, especially the Post-Petrification people. He laughs off Chrome's attempt at escape, believing he was trying to rub two sticks together to create fire to burn his way out (in reality Chrome was using a battery but used Yo's misconception and belittlement to his advantage by feigning ignorance). In addition, he frequently laughs at the "savages" for not understanding modern science, such as laughing at Magma for looking down on modern science (Magma being the person he fights with the most). He can be rather dismissive, believing Senku to have gone nuts in chapter 96 when he was building his GPS as he couldn't understand the science behind it. Despite this, he considers modern humans superior to "savages" and takes every chance he can get in proving this. He is a coward and once Chrome managed to escape, was quick to leave the Tsukasa's army for fear of punishment. He goes so far as to feign amnesia to join Senku's Kingdom of Science since it would mean a greater chance of survival. He tries to butter up to them by claiming he would like to "redeem himself" by working for Yuzuriha in repairing the broken statues, though this works against him as it proves to be more work than he wished. He is shown to dislike work, often complaining about having to help Yuzuriha's statue fixing (a rather arduous task) and needlework. He similarly complains about farming though he can be motivated when the promise of profit or power comes along. Even in his past, he was shown to often disregard rules, once shooting a suspect, claiming because he fled, and similarly peeing on a wall while being petrified. He has also admitted to being trigger-happy, shooting people on sight. His abrasive, power-seeking personality also makes him easy to manipulate into doing Senku's and Gen's bidding. He often tries to butter up to his superiors while coveting power though is mostly harmless due to his lack of intellect. He and Magma get into fights often about the capabilities of the "savages" and the capabilities of "modern people", along with their similar personalities, strength, and desire for power and leadership. Despite this, he does have at least one or two redeeming qualities. While fleeing, he told his remaining subordinates to tell Tsukasa that he died and to put all the blame of Chrome's escape on him (though this would have no consequences on Yo himself since he would be thought dead but also no benefit) implying he at least has mild care for his subordinates. History Yo used to be a police officer before the petrification. He claims to have been peeing when he was petrified. Synopsis Communications Arc He is guarding Chrome's cell and talks about his desire to move up the ranks. He attempts to capture Chrome after he escapes, but Chrome spits fake blood on him and hits him in his groin. Then gave his underlings a false report on his death to report it back everyone that he died. But in actuality, he went to join the Kingdom of Science. He aids Yuzuriha in fixing petrified humans. Age of Exploration Arc He creates a boat for a contest and ends up making a poorly constructed raft. He takes up farming and fails to make a good crop. Treasure Island Arc Yo is petrified by Ibara and his forces. He is later depetrified off-screen. Senku creates a gun for Yo to wield so he can shoot Mozu. Yo tries to shoot Mozu when he invades the ship but misses and gets beaten by him. Once Ibara’s evil scheme has been exposed to the Petrification villagers, Yo has one bullet to stop him from using petrification stone again like he did to Kirisame, by shooting the evil minister’s left hand. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how to use it and Ibara uses it to repetrify him. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As a former cop, he has training in police combat. He has shown to be a very fast runner. Equipment Yo wields a single tonfa. He later wields a gun created by Senku. Stats Trivia *His surname "Uei" is probably referred to whenever Yo makes a surprising or screaming expression. *He is the first person to be petrified 3 times. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Tsukasa Empire Category:Article Stub Category:Reformed Characters